


Wrong Track

by MoneyBirdScreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyBirdScreams/pseuds/MoneyBirdScreams
Summary: They had a plan to shut down Vishkar once and for all, but they didn't realise Vishkar had friends... Lucio is now at the hands of a stranger





	1. Disconnect

Lucio was having a panic attack. He could feel himself getting dizzy and faint, but wanted to pretend he was okay. However his legs started to weaken and he had to kneel, the gun at his head followed him down but ultimately allowed him to have his break down.

"Put your hands behind your head and lay face down." The voice was deeper than any Lucio had ever heard before and it only added to fear he felt. His slight nausea made him sway and he couldn't get down properly. Another voice chimed in.

"Don't make him lie down, look at him! He needs to stay sitting up." Lucio tried to find where the voice was coming from and accidentally saw one of his fallen friends, his blood- Lucio threw up. Not loads, just a little bit, and after that he felt a lot better, though he was still shaky and weak. At least the nausea had passed for now. A cup of water was pushed under his nose and gently tilted, telling him to drink, which he did. When there's a gun to your head you do as your told. "They're not dead, Lucio." The second man told him as he drank "Because I didn't want them to be. Do you understand?" Lucio tried to side eye him but the man was huge and even though he was knelt beside him he was still no where near his level. "You don't, do you?" The cup was taken away for a minute and Lucio slowly looked up to see the man properly. "We are going to take you, and all your friends, back with us. We will keep them stable. If you run or try any funny business, they die." His words were slow and punctuated, but it seemed to be because that was the way he spoke rather than he was being patronizing. His words were important and he would take his time to tell you them. Lucio gave a short, slow nod. "Take him away. Moira and I will deal with the others." 

-

 Lucio was shoved into a van, gun never ever ever leaving his head. He watched it, hoping, but even if it did drop it'd still be risky to try something. Anyway, his friends would get hurt. More hurt. He felt that someone was behind him, but he didn't move his head to see them, just stared at the massive gun.

"Mission successful, huh Gabe? Didn't expect that." A woman's voice, slightly sarcastically. The man gave a slight growl in return as Lucio let his wrists be bound behind him. As soon as they secured him in the back of the van, the gun dropped. The woman popped out "See you later." 

"Drive slowly, Sombra." The van doors shut and the masked man held onto a pole, but Lucio didn't have anything to grab. He decided to kneel instead and tried to remember the directions they were going. Eventually he lost track, it went on for so long. He gave up. He fucked it up. He fucked everything up.

"Who are you people?" Lucio demanded eventually.

"Talon." The man replied with his ridiculously deep, throaty voice.

"What do you want?" Lucio continued and was met with only the vans engine as they turned a corner. Then, eventually:

"You'll have to be more specific."

"With me? My friends?" The masked man just kind of looked in his general direction and then looked away. The van came to a stop and Lucio was pulled out, taken into some parking lot, then a building, then a small cupboard. He waited for something to happen, but was there for so long he fell asleep.

-

“Wakey, wakey.” Lucio heard just as he felt a sharp, harsh pain from his head. The larger man from before had grabbed his locks and used them to yank him out of the cupboard. His yelps didn’t seem to loosen his grip, if anything the more pathetic he sounded the rougher the man was with him. “There we are look.” This time he was definitely being patronising, but Lucio had to be spun round before he could see what the man was talking about. It was all six of the people that had come with him on the mission, they were hooked up to blood or IVs, whatever they needed they had it. They were all alive. “Are you happy to know that your friends did not die because of your stupidity?” He didn’t reply, slightly confused by the gesture, and was rewarded with a sharp tug that yanked his head back and made him yelp again. “Hm?!”

”Hrk-yes.” He ground out, attempting to balance himself. He could feel his wrists getting hot and sore as he squirmed against his constraints, but it didn’t stop him from fidgeting.

”What genius plan was this then, hm? How on Earth was this supposed to be a success?” Lucio was somewhat ignoring the man, which was a bad idea, he found out. His kidnapper pulled his hair above his head, forcing him onto his toes to prevent it being too painful. “What was your objective?”

”To show the world what- agh- Vishkar was capable of!” The giant lowered him so he could stay on his feet, rewarding him for the information.

”How was the world to know it was Vishkar that took you? Did you not think there might be others that would want a celebrity in their pocket?” Lucio realised how deeply he was breathing as his mouth went dry. They had fed a lie that Lucio had been captured by a small gang who were happy to sell him. Once Vishkar showed up they could snap their picture and expose them, but instead these guys showed up. They shot his friends thinking they were lowly gang members, it was only when Lucio pleaded with them that they realised what Lucio had tried to do. 

“What do you want with me?” The musician rasped, panic clear in his voice. 

“I ask the questions, Lucio. For now though, I will let you rest and reflect upon your actions.” He sounded disappointed in him, for some reason. “I thought you would have calmed down by now, but... you are emotionally exhausted.” He let go of his hair altogether and put his palm on Lucio’s back to guide him out. He carefully watched where he was going so he could find his way back to his comrades if he ever escaped. “Stop that.” The man knocked his head gently “Or at least he subtle about it. It’s like you want to sabotage yourself.” Something stirred in Lucio and he glared at the man.

”Can I ask your name?” He asked somewhat sulkily.

”It’s Akande Ogundimo, though you may be more familiar with the name ‘Doomfist’.” He was indeed familiar with that name- it shut him right up. “You’re probably more thankful of being alive, hm? Mercy from me is rare.” Lucio didn’t reply, just let himself be led. He’d lost track of the directions they went, again, his mind just couldn’t hold information when he was this freaked out “Your new home, for now. After you.” He pushed him in and then gave an extra shove to keep him away from the door so he could lock them both inside. The room they were in was like an apartment, but with no doors, Lucio noted. Not even the bathroom or bedroom. Akande pushed him towards the couch and had him kneel on the cushions so he could pull the tape from his wrists. Lucio didn’t even know it was tape until it was off, he rubbed his wrists gently, trying to work the circulation better. They felt inflamed though he was sure it’d settle eventually. “I just wanted to remind you, any dumb moves and you will lose a friend. Understand?” Lucio looked up nervously and gave a small nod. “Good.” He started to push him backwards into the bedroom and he had to hold onto Akande’s arm for balance until he was firmly pushed onto the bed.

”What are you doing?” He asked gently, but went rigid and cold as Akande attempted to pull down his trousers “Nope nope nope- no-“ 

“What? Did you think that my kindness was free?” He pinned Lucio down by his shoulder and leaned over him “You are payment for the blood, fluids and overall care we give to your friends.” Akande pressed his body down on him “You can refuse me, but you also can ask for more.” Lucio stared in disbelief “They might want pain killers when they wake. Some might need physiotherapy, books, television, maybe you want more visiting time. Ow.” He added as Lucio dug his fingers into the mans arms. “I won’t make you do anything this time.” He murmured, gently kissing his cheek. At first Lucio thought this meant he was off the hook, but as his trousers were pulled down he realised it just meant he didn’t have to actively respond to the advancements. Akande took his time, slowly undressing his celebrity guest, who stayed as stiff as a corpse. He took his clothes, folded them for him and got off him to lock the clothes in a safe.

”What are you going to do?” His voice was so raspy and quiet that Lucio was surprised to hear Akande respond. 

“I’m going to look you over, touch you a bit. I will not push you too far for now, since it’s your first night and you’re already so shaken. It’s okay.” He added as he knelt over him on the bed once more “Talk to me when you need to, if it’s too much I can give you a moment to breathe.” He ran a finger over Lucios neck and it turned into a palm as it slipped over his chest and down to his cock. He lifted it and thumbed it gently before applying a bit of pressure- it was only when Lucio met his eye that he realised Akande was seeing how hard he could press until it hurt him.

”Ow.” He complained, feeling himself get more angry than scared. Akande did the same to his balls which got a reaction much faster “Ow!” He wanted to slap the mans hand away but they were busy holding him up so he could see what was happening to himself, Doomfist backed off when he complained anyway. Lucio wasn’t really sure about this scenario, how much he could protest or not was still uncertain. He stiffened and tried to swallow as a thick warm hand went around his throat and squeezed gently. He coughed slightly, his throat was so dry but he was scared to ask for a drink. His head was pushed down as Akande put his mouth over him and Lucio nearly convulsed as the warmth of spit filled him, the thick hand around his throat kept him in place and he felt disgusting as he swallowed it down. He pushed Doomfist away, but the hand stayed around his neck “What’s wrong with you?” Lucio hissed.

”I thought you were about to thank me.” He chuckled at the disbelief on his face and lifted him back onto his elbows to push Lucios head back. Akande gripped the locks again and licked up his exposed neck, refusing him any movement until he was done. “Okay, well done.” He let go and backed off to pull down his trousers, gently jerking himself off over the top of his naked captive. “I expect you to be able to pleasure me in future, to the point of climax.” Akande told him and carefully watched his expression, which he felt had to stay unreadable. “Do you want to swallow?” 

“No!” He instantly betrayed his poker face and Akande grinned. He mounted him, pinned him and continued to pleasure himself.

”You should try touching me, it will make it easier for you later.” He was getting more out of breath, Lucio noticed. His movements were getting faster but perhaps it was best not to think about that. He slowly, cautiously, curiously lifted his head closer to it. His arms were pinned by Akandes legs, the only way to touch him was with his mouth, right? The man slowed to make it less intimidating for him but he was clearly straining. Lucio gently pressed his lips to the tip, but then shivered and turned away. He’d prefer to do it when he had to. Still, it was enough for Doomfist, he groaned and unloaded onto his captives cheek, much to his displeasure. Worse than that, he rubbed the stuff into his skin with his thumb. It took awhile which made it even harder to bear but he had no choice, he could see it in Akandes eyes. After that though, he rolled off and sunk into the bed cheerfully. “Well done, feel free to get yourself some water if you like, or we can sleep.” Lucio sat up and glared at him “When we wake up I will want more.”

Lucio left the room and drank some water and washed his face, though he still felt gross. Eventually he curled up on the sofa and his overall exhaustion allowed him to black out.


	2. Fine Tuning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm going to keep making music puns the whole way through this fic... dunno how long it will be yet though.  
> Not a whole lot of sexy stuff, more plot this chapter. Sorry guys next one tho ;) hopefully

Lucio wasn't really asleep, more like unconscious, and when he woke he felt like he needed to sleep again. He realised he couldn't, however, as Akande was walking around and Lucio couldn't sleep with a threat like that around... the footsteps stopped nearby him and he could tell he was being watched but he didn’t dare open his eyes. Eventually he walked away and started to cook up a breakfast. It was some sort of fry up and it sizzled pleasantly, to the point where he had to swallow the saliva that came from that glorious smell. When was the last time he’d eaten?

”I know you’re awake, my dear Lucio.” Akande’s voice jolted him, so he couldn't even pretend to not hear him without being really petty. “Sit up.” What was he? A dog? Maybe if he wasn't still somewhat terrified of being captured by THE DOOMFIST he would have been more rebellious. He gave in and did as he was told but he wasn’t happy about it. He glared at the man over the counter he cooked on, but the man was looking... further down. Lucio closed his legs and put an arm over himself before checking to see if his captor was angry, but he looked amused. “Spread your legs.”

”N-no thank you.” He tried and it definitely seemed to amuse the man.

”Would you like breakfast this morning?” Was he letting him off the hook?

”Yes, please?”

”Would you like to suck me off this morning?” That sounded more threatening...

”Uh, no...” 

“Spread your legs.” Check mate. Akande was not letting him off the hook. He timidly put his legs slightly apart but kept his hands over himself and tried to direct the conversation.

”Can I ask about visiting my friends?” 

“If you take your hands away, you may.” For fucks sake. He moved his hands away and folded them, slouching slightly in his irritation. “I’ll take you to see them after breakfast.” Akande promised, but as Lucio started to move his hands back he tutted “Only if you behave.” The villain looked away even though Lucio was good and went back to folding his arms. He instead was serving up breakfast, so Lucio forgave him. He even brought a plate over, but then sat down next to him with it rather than offering it. “Come sit on my lap and feed me.” Lucio stared at him.

“Please... say you’re joking.” He half begged, desperate, but Akande didn’t even flinch.

”Last night you suffered far worse for me, this is an alternative to another session of that.” He leaned back on the sofa, leaving plenty of room for him “It is your decision.” 

“Not really.” Lucio grumbled and crawled over to him, slipping his knee around the mans waist to straddle him. He looked at all the food, the fruit, the toast and egg- the bacon especially looked and smelled amazing. “Am I gonna get breakfast?” 

“After this. I eat first.” ... Whatever. Lucio sucked in a breath and picked up a grape to give to him. He opened his mouth, and was trying to look him in the eyes but Lucio was very careful to avoid them. Perhaps in revenge, Akande sucked the mans fingers as he gave him the grape and basically every mouthful he was given he took the time to be as sensual as possible, enjoying the disgust on Lucio's face and the way he squirmed in discomfort.

“Why are you so difficult?” Lucio hissed after Akande had been sucking on the bacon he was holding but not actually eating it for an uncomfortably long time. He shuffled, frustrated, and Akande finally ate it. 

“That’s enough.” He told his captive, though his plate was still half full. Lucio got off, and though he was glad to do so, he was still worried that he’d pissed him off. Akande led him round to the kitchen and made him kneel, then put his breakfast in front of him. He didn’t say anything, and there was a tension as the musician wondered if this meant he could eat or if it was a trap? He carefully reached out a hand and picked up some bacon from his plate, but Akande didn't intervene. Lucio wasn’t thrilled about eating on the floor, but breakfast was breakfast. “You’re allowed to eat. I give you permission.” He promised with a smirk. Lucio glowered back, but quickly tucked in. Just get it over with. "After this we can go visit your friends." Lucio looked up at him in shock, chewing quickly so he could reply.

"Are they alright?" He asked, but now Akande had his mouth full. He took his time chewing and during that time, Lucio also realised he was still naked "Am I getting clothes when we go?" Akande smirked. "P-Please I can't. I-" Lucio sat back on his haunches, ignoring his food "They can't see me like this. They can't think about..." How to phrase it?

"What I'm doing to you?" He guessed that'd do, but he wished Akande wasn't so insistent on tormenting him. He was still smirking down at Lucio's bleak face. "We don't have to go and see them." Perhaps that's for the best then. Lucio dropped his head and continued eating his breakfast, more disappointed than frustrated, for now. Akande finished before he did and watched him, when Lucio neared the end Doomfist knelt by him and rested a hand on his bare back "Make sure you lick your plate clean, Lucio." His patience was wearing thin, he glared at the man and all of his heart begged him to spit in his face or just give a cold and pointed 'No' but the man was huge, intimidating and would probably hurt him. He went to pick up his plate to lick it but Akande waved his hands away "Not like that." The hand on his back moved up to his neck and pushed him down in a bowing position, just above his plate. He kept his hand there while Lucio tried to stay calm, the anger from this humiliation was hard to ignore. He wouldn't consider himself a proud man, but something about this scenario filled him with rage. He balled his hands into fists and lowered himself that tiny bit more to lick the stupid plate. "Good boy~" His captor cooed "Well done~ Good boy~" He started to stroke his head and Lucio glared "Come on, you're nearly done and then I'll reward you."

"What reward?" Was anything worth _this?_

"You'll find out. Go on." Maybe. He finished licking as soon as he could, trying to ignore the situation he was in and just think about the task at hand. "Well done, you have done it. I'll let you go shower now, okay?" Akande took the plate from under him and Lucio sat up, staring at him as he washed the plates up. When he was finished and turned to dry them, he was surprised to see Lucio still there "Do you not want a shower?" 

"Wha-? Uh, it's over there right?" He got up hurriedly, having not realised he was allowed to move. "Are there towels in there?" Lucio didn't wait for an answer as he dived in the door-less room and immediately found towels he could use. Grateful for the escape and the chance to feel clean, he spent a long time in the shower but he knew he couldn't stay there forever. It was a good place to slow down and think. Doomfist seemed to be in a better mood today, last night had been somewhat terrifying but today he was calmer. He didn't really know what that change was about but hopefully it would last... Eventually he got out and wrapped himself in towels, wondering how long he'd be able to use them for. He peeked his head out the room and saw Doomfist, sitting on the couch that Lucio had slept on last night and was reading. The man looked up when Lucio walked out.

"Come sit with me, Lucio." Under the book he was reading was another book, a notebook, which he held out to him. "I have been thinking." Lucio eyed him suspiciously and didn't move "Come now, this is a good deal, I think. To write it all down seems more civil." He opened the notebook and showed him that he'd labeled the pages, on one 'For Them' and on the next 'For You' "So. Two sets of rules, yes? One is, you can get things for your sick friends. Good food, more blankets, I don't know. You earn it by enduring something for me, okay? Then, second, you can ask for something for you and earn it by doing something for me. You understand the difference? Between being active and passive?"

"Ask you for something? Like... like wearing clothes?" 

"Answer my question first."

"Yeah, I know the difference." He responded irritably. Akande started writing on the inside part of the notebook.

"Yes you can ask me for clothes, but you have to be specific. Which clothes, how long for and so on, so we can discuss what you do in return." Lucio crept forward and peered to see what he was writing- it was the rules. "But Lucio this will all require a bit of trust. If you do something to break that trust, I will punish you." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"If I say you can't have something without earning it, but you get it anyway- Or you promise to do something and then you don't. I will punish you for that. You understand?" Lucio nodded slowly, thinking it over.

"So could I earn the right to use my clothes to visit my friends in?" Akande leaned back and smiled.

"How long do you want to see your friends for? 10 minutes? An hour?" 

"I don't know, what would I have to do for 10 minutes?" Lucio rubbed the towel a bit, it was starting to get cold and damp and kinda gross. 

"Something active. What could you actively do for me? To me? It doesn't have to be big. Feeding me would be acceptable." He didn't really want to feed him again though. "Think about it. Meanwhile there are some things I will always let you do, like shower, go to the toilet, sleep and eat. But what you eat, where, when and how I can control. I can't starve you, I can't make you sleep deprived or anything inhumane like that." Lucio had to give up the cover of the towel, it was too gross at this point, but he could hold it over his privates which was better than nothing. He watched Akande write in what he'd just said and then Lucio had an idea.

"What could I do to free us all? To make you let me and my friends go?" Akande grinned but didn't look up.

"I was wondering when you would flag that up. I've already decided on when _or if_ you'll be released, you don't know. You can earn the information but the price will be steep." He kept grinning and Lucio frowned curiously.

"How steep?" He demanded, like some kind of idiot, and Akande did look up then but Lucio held his stare. Doomfist stood to his full, monstrous height and closed the distance between them in one easy step- Lucio tried to take a step back but a large hand slid up from his lower back to his neck. The challenging stare was abandoned at that point as Lucio shivered and squirmed away from him "Never mind." 

"I didn't think so." Akande smiled at him "Go return the towel so it can dry properly. We need to discuss what's going to happen today." Lucio did as he was told and sat opposite Akande, on the floor where he could be half hidden by the coffee table. 

"I want to see them and I want clothes on." He told him, determined. "Just tell me what I have to do." Akande sighed, disappointed.

"Okay but try to make suggestions in the future. I'm going to time how long you see your friends for and the amount of time you're there is the amount of time you'll have to dry hump me."

"What what you?"

"It doesn't have to be all at once, I'll let you spread it out over time. You can hump any part of me, leg, hand, body, I don't care. I think it's fairly easy for you to do." There was a silence. 

"Does it have to be sexual?" Lucio whined eventually and Akande sighed and threw down the notebook. He went into his room and got out Lucio's clothes for him.

"Let's just go, you'll pay me one way or another." He said in a rather cold manner, as if he was starting to get annoyed at him again. Lucio quickly pulled on his clothes and followed Akande out, once again the man put his hand on his back to guide him through. Why was he so big? Lucio felt tiny and no, he wasn't the tallest of people but...

"Can I ask... how tall are you?" He looked up at him and was surprised to see him smile slightly.

"Seven foot one. What are you? Five feet?"

"Five foot three!" Lucio scowled defensively, but then tried to be a bit more jokey "You really ate your greens as a kid huh."

"Were you a malnourished child?" Lucio didn't reply, annoyed. He was trying to be nice and it was like Akande was going out of his way to be a dick. "How are they doing, Moira?" Lucio jolted, barely aware that they'd arrived. The woman in front of them was also taller than Lucio, but not taller than Doomfist.

"One probably needs surgery, Akande, and I'm not a surgeon. The others, rest and then probably physio. It would help if I could x-ray their wounds." She added a little bitterly. 

"Are they awake?" 

"Two of them are asleep and they need their sleep too, so if you let him in there make sure he stays quiet." She walked over to the door and got out her card to swipe them in.

"You want to see them?" Akande checked and Lucio nodded, so he was let in and the door shut behind him. Akande stayed outside.

 

"Are you guys okay?" Lucio whispered as he neared his friends. They looked pale, strained and tired.

"We're alive." One of them replied curtly. "What's going on, Lucio? Who are these people? What do they want with us?" 

"I don't know what they want exactly." What did Akande want with him? He didn't kidnap him for just sex stuff did he? "But Doomfist is out there. He's like the leader here." 

"Doomfist?! What would he want with you?" One of them shushed the other and they went back to whispering quickly. The shusher joined in.

"Maybe this is like a show of power, he just got out of jail right? Kidnapping a celebrity probably ups his like, evil reputation or something. Strikes fear, I don't know." 

"How are we going to escape, Lucio?" 

"We can't escape with you guys like this, let's wait until you guys get better, at least."

"... That'll be months, man. You're right though, we're a... You should escape without us."

"What the fuck? I'm not leaving you guys." There was a silence, they all shared looks with each other and then looked at Lucio expectantly. "You guys are still tired... I'll see you round." He quickly stood up and left.


	3. Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy stuff, little intro

"I've written it out for you." Akande was sitting on the couch, while Lucio leaned against the only door in the room- the exit. Locked now, of course, but even if it wasn't he wouldn't leave. His friends would just get hurt. "Food, drinks, pain medication-"

"What? Wait, you said the basics were covered. I don't need to do anything for that!" Lucio protested.

"That's just for you, your friends don't count." He looked a bit annoyed at being interrupted. 

"Wha- Come on man, be reasonable." 

"I _am_ being reasonable. You are giving me a reason to care for them, because as it is, I don't care about them. Lucio, I planned to interrogate and then kill them." He put his pen back to the notepad "Why should I use resources on people that would probably kill me, given the chance?" Lucio didn't like his logic, maybe because it made sense. "May I continue?" Akande demanded. He sighed and gave a nod, sliding his back down the door to curl up slightly. "Toilet and showers can be free if they can do it on their own, but if they need assistance you need to pay for that. Their blood levels are stable, shouldn't need more at this point. The biggest thing is the operation."

"What's it for?"

"One of your friends bones has been completely shattered and the bullet is still inside the arm. The operation is both to remove it and to attempt to put the arm bones back together. It might not work, may need to be amputated, which we can do now if you'd prefer to only pay for one." Akande looked up questioningly.

"No, please try."

"It will be costly, Lucio." The man warned and Lucio took a deep, calming breath.

"I'll cough up." 

"Huh?"

"Just do it, I'll pay whatever it is. All I have to do is endure whatever you want right?" Akande paused and looked over at him curiously. 

"You say it like you find it easy." Lucio didn't reply, he wasn't sure what to say to that "Stand up and come here." Ugh. Lucio sighed and leaned his head against the door.

"Do I have to?" Doomfist stood up, his expression unreadable as he walked over, it made Lucio tense and wish he could shrink. Then again, he was already so small compared to him, why bother shrinking further? The man was intimidating enough as it was. He wanted to say something but he felt like 'Sorry' wouldn't go far. Akande crouched in front of him and he did his best to flatten himself against the wall, but it made little difference as he reached over and pushed his hand into Lucio's crotch. He was grateful to still be wearing his clothes, however it was still uncomfortably invasive. His hips were gently pushed and then gently pulled- Akande wanted him to pay for the visit. 

"You don't have to now, but eventually. The more you put it off, the harder it will be, I'm sure." Lucio swallowed; It would definitely be harder later because he would be naked, for a start. 

"H-How long for?" He hated that his voice hitched, he hated all of this. His friends were never supposed to get hurt, he was never supposed to be some criminal's play thing. 

"I'll tell you when to stop." Lucio shifted his position to be on his knees and Akande rubbed him slightly as he moved. He kept thinking how unfair it all was as he rested his head on the mans shoulder and gently gripped his sleeve. Just do it. Just. Move. He pushed into the hand slightly and his grip on the sleeve tightened. After a pause, Akande rocked him back and forth for a bit "It only starts to count when you do it." He warned quietly. Lucio felt hot, like flushed and every part of his body wanted to just Get Away from him. However, if he didn't do this he was sure there would be worse things to come. He pushed and started to hump, his whole body felt rigid and stiff but he did it anyway, gripping Akande for balance. He forced himself to be quiet- to make a noise felt like taboo or something. How long did he have to do this for? He was starting to want to scream with frustration, the feeling of thrusting was supposed to be good but he just felt awful. At one point when Lucio thrusted into his hand, the hand pushed into him and he squealed slightly- then froze. "That's enough, well done." Akande stroked down his back, rubbing him gently. "Actually, I think it would be best to do one more thing." Lucio practically hissed at him "The more you get out the way the better. Holding onto it will stress you out." He didn't respond, still frozen in place. Even when Akande lifted him onto his feet, he stayed motionless, livid. "You don't have to right now." 

"Just do what you want." He could barely get the words out, didn't move as he was undressed. Fuck all of this. Akande walked away with his clothes and didn't come out of the bedroom for some time- eventually Lucio loosened up a little. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until he started to breath again, but he was still angry. He walked into the bedroom with his hands clenched "I said do what you want!" Akande was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned to him, but he peered over his shoulder to look at the smaller man.

"Don't be so eager." He sounded bored with him, almost, and it made Lucio's blood boil.

"WHAT? You JUST said the more I did the better! YOU are the one that WANTS all this perverted bullshit!"

"Do you want it now, then?" 

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS!" 

"Okay, then we won't do it." Lucio felt like he was blowing a fuse. What the fuck was going on. He tried to speak but it came out as a series of stammers, until he half screaming in frustration and stormed off to the kitchen to calm down. He'd never felt this angry before, it was intense, but after awhile it started to shift and melt into hot tears of frustration. None of this was fair, he just wanted to get rid of Vishkar because they wanted to get rid of him and his neighborhoods, his society, his- everything! He'd gotten his friends shot, one of them might even lose their arm, and he was stuck in some freaks flat. "Lucio." He looked up, startled. He'd curled up and had been crying behind a counter in the kitchen for some time. He wasn't sure how long he'd been watching him but Akande was peering over the counter at him "Do you want me to go out and be alone for a bit or do you want to pay me now?" 

"What would I have to do?" His voice was wavering and he did his best to hide his tears from him. 

"Lie down and relax, I'll do the rest." Lucio shivered "Are you cold?"

"No, just not right now." 

"You want me to go away for a bit?" Lucio nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in half an hour or so." Akande told him as he straightened and moved away, Lucio listened to him walk to the door, unlock it, leave and lock it again. He cried for a bit more, but then got tired and went into the bathroom to grab his towel to use as a blanket for a nap on the couch. It was still a bit damp in places but he didn't care, he curled up and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he slept or not when he heard the door unlock, nor how long he'd been lying there though it didn't feel too long. He watched through blurry eyes as Akande stepped into the room, and wondered if he should get up or not. "You sure you're not cold?" The man stole his blanket from him and tutted "This towel is still wet, Lucio. Why not sleep in the bed? I'm not using it right now." He put the towel away for him and Lucio rubbed his eyes, annoyed, but too tired to be really annoyed. "I got you some lunch by the way." Lucio blinked, he hadn't noticed a bag or anything, but then Doomfist pulled a sandwich, juice and fruit from various pockets. By some stroke of luck he'd managed to pick up his favourite sandwich filling, tuna! Eating made him feel a bit better and as a bonus, Akande kept his distance while he also ate. It was kind of weird, but maybe his crying had freaked the guy out a bit, given him some empathy maybe? 

Lucio finished slowly, staring at the man as he swallowed his last bite. Akande had finished his own food pretty quick, to be expected since Lucio took his sweet time. 

"Are you alright?" Akande wasn't even looking at him, but somehow knew he'd finished up.

"You're confusing me. I don't know how long I have to deal with this but..." But what? Was he really in a position to make commands?

"Lucio, everyone has a limit and I don't want to push you that far. Only say you can do something if you can really it do it." He tried to explain

"What if I can't do any of it?"

"This is why I'm still going to push you. You'll get used to it." Lucio shivered at his harsh words "Just not past your limit, Lucio." It was just past midday but Lucio was tired again, weary. He didn't move or say anything so Doomfist rose from his seat in the kitchen and walked over to the huddled star on the couch. He reached around him and lifted him up with ease, Lucio didn't resist but he didn't loosen up for him either. When he was plonked onto the bed he was still as huddled as he had been on the couch, until Akande wormed his hands around his neck and pushed him onto his back, prying his body apart so he lay straight. He gulped and felt the strain of his action under the mans fingers. With his free hand, Doomfist was able to once again produce things from his hidden pockets- he flicked the lid of something open and squeezed the contents out in a line from his chest to his stomach. Lucio tried look up to see what was happening but the man squeezed his neck gently "Keep your head back. Relax." Being ordered to relax is always an interesting experience, one that most people don't tend to treasure. He flinched when the other hand started to rub the stuff around him, squirming ever so slightly. "You're so sensitive, Lucio." Akande murmured and finally let go of his neck so both hands could join the action. After awhile all the touching started to make sense, he finally figured out that the villain was trying to... massage him. Lucio practically rolled his eyes but then quickly glanced at him to check he didn't see his cheekiness. He didn't, in fact he was completely transfixed on the task at hand. Hm. It was... kinda nice, he wasn't trying to touch him pervasively, it was just a soothing sensation that he found himself relaxing into. He'd felt so tired all day too and this was so... peaceful. At one point he was turned over but he was half asleep and barely noticed. It felt extra good on his back. Mm. Hnn... 

He became putty in his hands, but paradise is a false dream. Eventually the pervert became... pervy. Lucio was still half asleep, but felt a strange sensation, he was too tired to fight it at first but after feeling something jolt through him, making him moan like that? Now he was awake and back on his back. 

"G-Get out- Get it out-" He'd let his guard down and now Akande had sneaked a finger in him. 

"Are you sure? You seemed to like it a moment ago. Like- this?" Lucio arched with a whimper as he did some sort of evil magic down there. He kept doing it and Lucio gripped the sheets of the bed, trying to stop his moans. Mmph. Mmh. Hnng! "I'll stop if you tell me to." For some reason the word stop did not immediately pop up. Maybe it was because he was too busy moaning? Maybe he was still a bit sleepy? Maybe it just.. felt kinda.. ni-

"Stop!" Lucio didn't move much as Akande eased his fingers out, grinning at him in a way he couldn't bear to look at. Why didn't he say stop straight away? He'd never live it down, he could already feel the flush of shame in his stomach and cheeks. He was almost grateful when Akande went back to touching him.

"You look good like this, Lucio." His hand slid down his waist and around his cock, which Lucio foggily remembered was already familiar with the man from earlier in this little session. Now though, there was a little hardness to it. "You look _really_ good." His other hand reached around and lifted his head so he could look at himself- his skin was all oily and shiny, like one of those beauty magazine people. Unfortunately he also had look at the state of his hardening dick and the treatment it was getting. "You're very quiet." Akande lifted him further and leaned close to him, still giving attention to the downstairs area "You can say stop, but I don't think you want to. Do not be ashamed."

"Too late." Lucio mumbled and Akande chuckled, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"Am I doing it nicely? Does it feel good? You have to communicate, still." He didn't want to tell him how to improve, this was good enough and he was already embarrassed. If he wasn't so sleepy or tricked into being putty he'd definitely fight him against this, next time he would fight for sure. "How embarrassed are you, on a scale of 1 to 10?" Lucio looked at him, taking his gaze off of his own dick briefly in shock, before quickly looking away. 

"E-eight?" 

"How good was the massage on the same scale?"

"Eight?" Maybe nine?

"And now?" No. Lucio looked away and squirmed against him, trying to wiggle away. Akande let him, to his slight disappointment. "Well done, Lucio, you just paid for your friend's pain killers." He felt the bed shift and realised that Akande was just going to leave him like this, half hard. 

"Where are you going?" Lucio sounded more whiney than he'd intended to, but it did the trick. The footsteps stopped and then he walked back.

"Did you want something, my darling Lucio?" Akande teased, his finger running over his smooth and now shiny hip. Hng. 

"Uh-uhm. Could I finish my earlier payments now?" He couldn't bear to look at him as he said it and shivered as the hand moved closer, but paused again until Lucio physically squirmed " _Please_." 

"Mm, good boy~ Don't forget, it's you that has to do the work." He finally wrapped his hand around his cock and Lucio eagerly humped at him, he felt so slutty and conflicted but he might as well enjoy himself if this was his new life currency- right? He felt too good to stop now anyway, those hands were dangerous magic, they really did some things for him. "Are you going to come for me, Lucio?" Hnng fuck, he probably will. He turned his face away to preserve himself somewhat, but Akande took his hand away suddenly and re-positioned him roughly. His lower half was off the side of the bed but he was being pinned by his shoulder. It was an awkward position that forced him to look at the man bearing over him, but as soon as that hand was back he shamelessly thrusted for him. It wasn't enough though, no matter how fast, the grip wasn't tight enough, but Akande seemed to know "If you beg me, I'll make you come." Lucio swallowed, he was too far gone to resist. 

"Hng-hah-pl-please-please-"

"Please what?"

"Please, come, please make me, please make me come-" His grip tightened and, oh, it felt GOOD.

"You're a shameless little slut, aren't you?" Lucio panted and whined "Answer me."

"Yes."

"You want to be my little whore, don't you?" He was so close, he could probably get away with not answering- but then the grip loosened.

"YES!" Akande almost seemed shocked by his enthusiasm, but then grinned and continued to egg him.

"Beg me. Don't stop until you come, or I'll stop."

"Ah-hah, please, ple-Ah- please-hng, fuck please-" He wanted to close his eyes but accidentally caught Akandes and now he couldn't look away, he begged right at him, in his most pathetic and embarrassing moment, he was thrusting and begging him, everything exposed for him, he arched and finally exploded out with it. Regret hit him as soon as he'd calmed down.

"Well well~" Doomfist looked so fucking smug as he licked a small drip from his hand "Who knew you had it in you?" 

"Please let me go." He was still in that awkward position, but Akande didn't budge. 

"Hang on, what did we agree you were?" Lucio glared stubbornly, making the man laugh "You're more fun when you're desperate." He wrapped his hand around Lucio's sensitive cock and started to rub him again, making him squirm, but he wouldn't give in "Go on, say it. You're only hurting yourself." He wouldn't. Not now, no matter how much he wanted to scream in frustration at being touched right now. 

"Stop!" There was a slight hitch in his yell and Akande let go, backing off gently and helping him up.

"Well done anyway, it was good to see you climax like that~" He grinned as Lucio glared at the floor "I'll go make dinner." 

 


End file.
